Our Perfect Night
by White Shade
Summary: Pegasus has a plan to spend one night with Cecelia, but how can he manage that when there's a party going on? One shot using English Anime names.


**A/N: In this story, the girl's name is Cecelia, and clearly I have chosen to use Maximilian Pegasus. I know there are different names out there, so just to clear that up. They are still the same people! Enjoy.**

"Maximilian Pegasus!" Cecelia exclaimed. "Our parents would hang us both!"

"They might, but come on darling, don't you really want it?" Pegasus asked. There was a small silent moment as Pegasus looked to his love. They were 16, and Pegasus had just brought up a plan he'd been wanting to execute with Cecelia for some time now.

"Yes, I'll admit that I do," she replied, thinking as she spoke to be sure she chose her words carefully. "Okay! I'm in!"

Pegasus's plan was to spend one night with Cecelia. It would be their perfect night, something they'd both wanted with each other. It was a full proof plan as long as Pegasus did his part correctly. There was another party between their families and the workplace. The two lovers met up quickly, and Pegasus took her to a quiet hallway where he told her his plan.

He was to sneak into his limo early on his "way home". He would then crack the other door slightly so no one noticed. After answering the standard question by the driver and his bodyguard, he'd sneak out at the first stop the driver made. Pegasus had a body guard still, for he wasn't supposed to stay too long at his parent's parties. The same went with Cecelia when the party was at his home.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Cecelia asked warily.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll be back," Pegasus answered. "I've even practiced...without the adults around of course, but I know how to crack the door slightly like a pro."

Cecelia smiled. This was her parent's estate, and Pegasus had been willing to take the risk for her. Still, she was worried inside, as she always was when Maximilian told her he had a plan.

It was almost time for him to get into the limo and he knew it too. The bodyguard couldn't retrieve him, he had to make sure of that. Otherwise, he felt that he was being watched extra carefully. The boy had always made sure that he made the time his father told him. Once, he got there before the bodyguard. Slightly embarrassing for the bodyguard.

"Cecelia," Pegasus said, looking deeply into her eyes. He was being serious with all he had planned for tonight, but just in case...

"Yes Max?" she asked, looking straight back into his eyes. She could tell he was about to become suddenly passionate as he did sometimes with her. Not that she minded, in fact she loved it.

He first gently too her into his arms, where he held her for what seemed like several minutes. It was so delicate, the way he embraced her. Cecelia could break out anytime she wanted with the way he held her, but she never did. She wanted to be close to him. Pegasus then pushed her away slightly so she was still close, and then...he leaned in slowly. Both of them closed their eyes and Pegasus softly kissed Cecelia. Well, it started that way anyway. He turned the soft kiss into a more passionate one, and she loved these moments. Before she knew it, he had her against the wall, neither of them minding the noise Cecelia made as she hit the wall. There was a party going on, so she figured no one could have heard them.

Her arms had circled his neck and his found their way around her waist. When he released, the both of them were a little out of breath.

Pegasus smiled, then looked at a clock on the wall.

"I'll save the rest for later," he told her, making her turn slightly pink in the cheeks. This made his smile widen. "For now, I must say goodbye."

"Okay," she said. "How are you going to get up to my room again?"

"I can sneak it darling. I'll climb it if I must, but I will find a way to reach you," he said, smiling. Cecelia smiled too.

"I'll keep the window cracked in case I stepped out for a little bit when you come," she informed him. He nodded, kissed her one last time, then said his "goodbyes" to her. Pegasus made the time his father told him just barely.

* * *

><p>He was let into the back of the limo. The driver and bodyguard sat in the front.<p>

"Are you comfortable?" the guard asked. That was the standard question.

"Yes," he answered, slowly unbuckling the seatbelt so it made no noise, just as he'd practiced. Then, he cracked the door when the window to the front of the limo was closed.

He took a deep breath, hoping everything would go as planned. He wanted this night to be perfect, even if it resulted in grass stains on his formalwear. Of course, Pegasus didn't care about that.

The limo came to a stop and he looked one last time to make sure neither of them were looking. He cracked the door some more, but just enough so that his thin figure could slip through. Then, he closed the limo door slowly. This would result in the door being loose, the only foil with his plan. If anyone noticed that.

_Why didn't I think of that?_ Max asked himself. _Oh well. Now, to get out of here._ It was nine at night, so he shouldn't have a problem with not being seen. He wore a black suit tonight, and he remembered his old formalwear from when he was fourteen. Grateful that he wasn't wearing that color tonight, he hid in the bushes until the limo turned at the light. Just to be safe.

Pegasus ran back to the party as fast as he could. It wasn't too far, only a block away. He only hoped no one noticed his disappearance. Stopping to catch his breath for a little while before going back to the party, Pegasus began thinking of what he would say to his father.

His main excuse was that the limo driver never got him, but that he was waiting. Then, he would say that Cecelia invited him to stay with them for the night, not letting him walk home. Cecelia of course would have to agree to this. No one else was around, as far as Max was aware, when the limo driver and his guardian were getting ready to leave.

That settled (hopefully), Pegasus went around to the side of the front entrance. A door opened, the very one he was going to sneak through, and he became surprised. So, he improvised by jumping into more bushes. His suit would be covered with grass stains but it was black.

_No one will really notice_, he thought. After all, his suit was one of the best out there. He couldn't tell there were any stains, but he couldn't judge anything in the dark. Watching closely, he saw the men coming out look around.

"You hear something?" the first one asked.

"It was probably an animal," the second answered. "You might have scared it."

They ignored the scene and went to their cars. Pegasus opened the side door, and no one else seemed to be coming his way. He walked through the hallways, trying to remember where to go.

Cecelia was already in her room, dressing into her pajamas. She hung up her dress and took the bow in her hair down. For the party, Cecelia wore a emerald green dress with an open back. It was on the simple side, but it looked wonderful on her. Also, she removed the golden chain around her neck. The chain had a charm of an Egyptian pyramid on it. Cecelia hung it back in her jewelry box and changed into her pajamas.

Pegasus tried not to think that he was lost. He wandered the halls some more, hoping not to run into anyone except Cecelia. He hadn't been shown the entire estate, so Max had to figure it out himself. Anything for Cecelia.

Around every corner he was careful, and soon enough, he came to a staircase. He climbed it, remembering she had told him at one time that her room was on the second floor.

_At least I'm on the right floor. Now to find her room,_ he thought. Accidentally, Pegasus ran into a small end table with a glass figure on it. His eyes widened, and he reached for the glass figure, catching it but also falling to the ground. The end table landed three inches from his face. He sighed in relief, proceeding to get up and put everything back upright.

* * *

><p>Cecelia thought she heard a noise, and she opened her door after changing and stuck her head out to see if anyone was out there. There he was! At the end of the hallway, Pegasus had just put the glass angel back onto the end table.<p>

"Pegasus!" she whispered loudly, looking to make sure no one was there. There was no one. The boy looked up to see Cecelia's head peaking out from a doorway. He ran down the hallway to where she was and quickly went inside.

"You actually did it!" Cecelia said after she closed the door.

"I almost foiled it too by knocking into that end table," Pegasus answered. She laughed for a short while.

"Well, this is my room," she told him. He looked around to see that she had a fancy and elegant room for a 16 year old.

Comparing it to his own room, Pegasus figured that his was about the same, there were just different colors on the wall and he owned different things, which he expected fully. The size of the room was large, like his was, fitting more than just a bed.

Pegasus took off his coat and other undershirts until his chest was bare.

"I like it," he told her honestly. "It was hot in that suit, let me tell you."

"I believe it," she replied, walking over to the bed to sit down. He joined her. "What do we do now?"

"You get to spend the night with me, darling, we can do whatever we want," Pegasus replied with a smile on his face. She smiled, looking to the ground trying to think of a few things.

"When do you usually go to sleep?" she asked.

"Depends on the night. Tonight, I'm a bit warn but I'm up for anything that involves you," he said sweetly to her, adding a hint of that french accent he had. She felt flattered whenever he did that.

"Okay," she said, lying back on the bed, grabbing his arm so that he would follow. Pegasus looked at her questioningly, for he had no idea what it was she had in mind. As he lay on his back, Cecelia moved closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest.

She brought her right arm up to cross over his chest and her hand rested on his shoulder. Max brought his arm around her back so his hand could rest on her waist. She was now sideways, and he pulled her closer, inhaling her scent.

He sighed quietly after smelling her sweet floral perfume scent. It was a pleasantly calming smell to him, and he began to relax more. Cecelia smiled and looked up at him. When his eyes opened, she leaned up and kissed him. Pegasus _had_ to return that favor.

"Ah ah ah," he said as he saw her returning to her original position. She looked at him again, a little curious as to what he was going to say. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

He held her firmly and brought his lips down to meet hers. Truthfully, Pegasus didn't want that last kiss to end. They seemed too short, all of them.

Cecelia smiled after he broke the kiss because he had to. It was silent after that, but the silence wasn't awkward. Nothing had to be going on around them, for the two were still comfortable with each other. They could just lay with each other, do nothing all day, and that day would be a good one. That's one of the reasons Pegasus and Cecelia loved each other so much. It didn't matter how rich they were...or rather, their families were. They could just be together.

"I see you don't have anything on your mind," Pegasus observed.

"I suppose you could say that..." she said as her hand trailed from his shoulder down to his waist and then back up.

"Oh?" he asked as she said nothing. She'd done this to him once before and it was then he warned her as to what would happen with him when she did that. The first time she didn't know, but now...

"You're doing it on purpose!" he said, making her smile.

"Maybe," she replied, sounding a little tired now, but of course, he knew she was just playing with him. Well, the sounding tired part anyway.

She trailed her hand along again, but this time she began to kiss him on the cheek multiple times. This made Pegasus smiled, and after a few more kisses, he turned his head so he caught her lips...and held that kiss again.

This time, she broke it off and her hand still trailed.

"Darling, did you forget what I-" he began, but then her hand trailed over a sensitive spot on his body, making him close his eyes and sigh. That felt _too _good.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Nevermind," he said softly. "I think you know what you're doing." She laughed softly and sweetly.

"Just a little," she whispered. He held her closer and tighter as she continued her actions. Soon enough, they were kissing again, but Cecelia was careful. She couldn't let things go too far. Someone would hear them for sure.

After a few more times, she stopped. Pegasus wondered why, and he was slightly disappointed.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" he asked.

"If I let it go any further, we'll get caught," she answered, laying back on his chest. Pegasus thought about this for a few minutes, hoping to find some way to defy her and convince her it was alright to continue, but he knew she was right in the end. No matter how wrong he wanted her to be.

"You make a clear point," he finally said. "Now what do we do?"

"It's ten o'clock," Cecelia said.

"Ooh, aren't we just so fabulous at breaking the rules?" Max told her. Cecelia broke free of his grasp and she pulled back her covers.

"We were just at a party," she said. "I danced many times, and now I am tired."

"I couldn't help but notice that one boy...what was his name again? He danced with you like three times. I can't believe I even allowed it!" Pegasus said.

"Who? Joseph?" Cecelia asked.

"Yes, he was _so_ hitting on you," Pegasus said a little dramatically.

"Well," she replied. "He can hit on me all he wants, but he'll never get me." Pegasus smiled and climbed in next to her. Closely next to her.

"I belong to someone else," Cecelia said softly. "Joseph's two years late. I love you, Maximilian."

"And I love you Cecelia...so much," he replied.

"Good night," she said, yawning and started pulling the covers over herself. Pegasus stopped her, and then he adjusted his position, inviting her to come as close as she had been. After she was comfortable, he pulled the covers over both of them.

He kissed her forehead.

"Good night, my love," he whispered. They fell asleep together, Cecelia's door locked. The plan was perfect.


End file.
